liveactiondcuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Live Action DC Universe Wiki:Wiki Rules
Live Action DC Universe Wiki Rules: To create, name or update a page * Each named character/location deserve a page but it is required to add their respective home universe in brackets. ** If a character name, is not revealed but he was credited under a specific name, it is preferred to use the credit name instead of a conjecture title. ** If a character name is revealed in any form in an episode (said or written on an ID card for example) but was credited otherwise, it is preferred to use the name the episode gave us. *** If a character full name is revealed in an episode credit but not in the episode itself, it is preferred to use the full name given by the credit. ** We prefer using full name/birth name for page title but they are some exception when it's to long or hard to type in the search bar (Barry Allen from Earth-1 for example). *Do not assume anything. You need a source for everything. If you don't know the name of something, use a conjectural title, and add to the top of the page. **You may assume only if there is a Pre-Crisis Earth doppelgänger or doppelplace on a Post-Crisis Earth. In that case, use their counterpart's name or title in addition to (Earth-#: Post-Crisis). If it is from Earth-1, Earth-38, or Earth-BL, use (Earth-Prime) instead. ***Except for this, we consider doppelgänger to be different characters that could possibly have a different name (the case of Henry Allen of Earth-1 and the case of Barry Allen of Earth-90 for example). *We must not confuse a doppelgänger and a counterpart. If there was multiple character that shared the same alter ego, we must use the character that has the most prominent appearances (Oliver Queen instead of Mia Queen for example). *If a character from an unknown Earth made an appearance, it is preferred to add in brackets "(Unknown Earth)" followed by "Pre-Crisis" or "Post Crisis" given by the context. **If it is completely unknown, we can add in brackets something that differ them from the common counterpart (like a scar, different hair color, eyepatch). *Every page must have references. To add ref, we must ad " " or " " if it has to be mentioned multiple time during an edit. *About the Earth that are not designated, we have a system to classify them. We use UE (Unknown Earth) followed by a number. **This number depends on the chronology of all the unknown earth appearances. **When a character from an unknown Earth made an appearance without mentioning the universe, it is preferred to create the page because all characters has a home universe despite not having a "Appearances" category. ***Some universe has some exception. If an Earth is not designated but is already the home universe of a DC franchise (Such as DCEU or Black Lightning) it is preferred to call their universe by the name of the franchise. (For the DCEU we just add "(DCEU)", and we call Black Lightning's original universe "Earth-BL") *Please take your time when creating a page and make sure to add al your knowledge before publishing. This isn't an editor competition. * If any significant problem occurs during a page creation/edit, an admin must be informed. Image policy * It is preferred to used PNG. * Every image must gave a licensing. ** For now, we use the template for every image. Punishment for vandalism * If a user create false information on purpose or tarnish/wipe out a page, he will be blocked. * If a user keeps spamming on purpose, he will be temporary banned. * If a user personally insult another user on the wiki or on the wiki's discord, he will receive a warning and receive a temporal ban if he tries again and a permanent ban if the admins consider that the user will never respect others.